The Untold Story
by StandintheRain14
Summary: What would happen if someone else was there all along? The whole time someone was there. What if she wanted her story told? What if I tell you she never intended to fall in love? rating to be safe.
1. Im me

A Newsies story.

What would happen if someone else was there all along? The whole time someone was there. What if she wanted her story told? What if I tell you she never intended to fall in love? What if I told you that girl was me? Well here is my story.

My name is Ashley Sapira James also known as Angel. I'm 15yrs old and a Manhattan newsie. I'm 5'2 with shoulder length brownish red hair and am skinny. Your probably thinking there was no girl newsie there right? Well your wrong there I was the only girl have always been and will always be. You see before I was a newie I was in the refuge. You all probably know Mush well he's my big brother. And well I never told him about me being in the refuge so he intently has no clue. And Jack well lets say we both broke out of the refuge and have been best friends every since. I know everything there is to know about him and I mean everything we both know the truth about each other.

I know about his parents his dreams his secretes and even his real name Francis Sullivan is his real name only I know that though.

Monday mornins are always the worst at the lodgen house. It's always the same thing and noone ever wants to wake up at 6am. I then hear Kloppman coming up the stairs and I smile I'm always the first one up in the mornin I wake up an hour earlier then everyone else. Kloppman looks at me as if asking for help and I just smile again at him. And get up and start helping him get up the boys.

"BOOTS" he yells which causes Boots head to shoot up and out of his pillow. Then I laugh as I see Klopp hit Skittery to wake him up. Then Jack as always is the hardest to wake. So you want to know what I do I whistle.

"ANGEL" the whole place screams at me and I of course just give them a cheeky grin. My whistle happens to be very very loud which use to my advantage. Then I get pelted with pillows naturally. I look over to see jack still in his bed asleep.

"Jack come on wake up," I say shaking him but it does not good.

"Jack I'se sorry but you'se got to get out of bed somehow." I mutter. Then I put my finger and tumb into my mouth and whistle even louder. Jack then automatically jumps up and out of bed. Everyone is looking at us like normal.

"Angel my butt. You should be called little devil." I hear Mush say.

"MUSH" I say warningly but jokingly at the same time. Even though hes older taller and stronger he knows that I could beat him to a pulp. But almost everyone is taller then me so that doesn't say much. There all taller then me by a foot or 5in at least.

"No seriously Angel I'se think I'se might start calling you'se devil." Jack says patting my head. That's so normal.

"Haha very funny guys" I say punching Jack in the arm lightly.


	2. Wha?

Hey i dont own the newsies or the plot just the things you dont recognize.. And this is only my second storie hope you like.

Today starts off as a normal day we get food from the nuns. Who don't approve of me being a newsie. They've been trying to get me to work with them for the past year but nope never gona happen.

"Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night" Racetrack says to the Delancey brothers.

"Nah its to rotten to be the sewers" Boots says

"It must be the Delancey brothers." I hear Crutchy say

"Hia boys" Race and I say at the same time which causes them to glare at us.

"Back a line you little shrimp" Oscar says to Snipeshooter. While tossing him on the ground. But Jack and I both help him up and I pull him into me.

"You shouldn't be calling people lousy little shrimps Oscar" Jack says to them

"Unless your talking about your family resemblance between you and your bother hear" I finish knowing what he was going to say. Which in cause gets me a death glare from the Delancy brothers, and that's when I tune them out.

Jack has always been my best friend but lately something well strange has been happening. I'm not so sure what it is but I know there's something.

"Angel you'se might want to snap out of it the gates are opening" Kid Blink (a.k.a Blink) says to me and I snap out of it and give him a smile.

"How many?" I hear Weasel ask Jack

"Don't rush me, I'm perusing the merchandise. Da usual." Jack says to him.

"Same here" I say to Weas. And in turn I get another glare from Morris. I just smirk and go stand next to Jack.

"Baby born with 2 heads must be from Brooklyn" I hear race say and I smack him on the back a the head. I suddenly hear a beginning of what might be a good fight.

"You accusing me of lying boy!" Weasel says to this kid who I've never seen before. But Jack and I get up and I count the papes there is only 19 and I nod to Jack.

"He's right Weas there's only 19 here but an honest misstate don't worry"- but Jack doesn't get to finish the sentence.

"Cause Morris here can't count to 20 with his shoes on" I say finishing Jacks sentence then Morris lunges at me as if he's gona soak me. Man I'm really digging a deep hole with them. Now Jack and I are like the leaders of the Manhattaners more so Jack though.

"Hey Race spot me 2 bits" Jack says and Race troughs him 2 bits. Jack buys the kids more papes.

Jack and I then go off like normal Jack and I have always sold together. But Jack stops and I one again space out. What can I say I do that a lot.

"Hey who said anything about partners" the kid with the mouth that seems to like to talk a little too much says. Jack pretty much ignores him.

"Hey what's you'se name kid?" Jack asks the little boy.

"Less and this is my brother David he's older." Less says then I tune them out again cause I don't really care what he says right now.

"We'se got a deal" I hear Jack say which snaps me out of my trance.

"Fine" Davie says not to happily holding out his hand. Jack spits in his hand and holds it out to Davie.

"That's disgusting" Davie says and we all laugh at him then head to the places were we all sell the papes, but by the time we get there all my 100 papes are gone.

"I'se will never know how you do it" Jack says not even looking at me as I sell my last pape.

"I'se just good like that" I say as we sit for a minute and enjoy the fight.

"Is he a friend of yours" Davie asks Jack pointing at,

"Beat it's the bulls" Jack and I say at the same time. As we run through the fight basically braking it up.


	3. O CRAP!

I know its taking me forever to update i just dont have that much time anymore so here it is.

"SULLIVAN" Snyder screams. Man im happy he don't recogize me or ide be in even more trouble than Jack. And that's a lot. We run into a building that Jack and I have used before to get away from the bulls.

"Sleeper" Jack says as he jumps over a guy who is passes out. I jump over him and look over my shoulder and see that Snyder is comeing up slower then I thought. Jack and I jump onto a little island on the building Davie and Less thinks that we actually jumped off the building.

"SULLIVAN WHAT TILL I GET YOU BACK TO THE REFUGE" Snyder screams over the building. We get off of the builing with Jack helping me get off. We run to Meddas then.

"Im not going any further" davie says Jack and I just look at each other and go inside the back door at Meddas.

"I want some answers," Davie almost yells

"Shhhh" Jack says to him.

"Who is he? Why was he chasing you two and what is this refuge he's talking about?" Davie says all in one breath.

"The refuge is like jail for kids" I say sitting on the steps. They just look at me and Jack.

"You were in Jail? Why?" Less says looking from me to Jack.

"I'se was starven to I'se stole some food." Jack says leaning on the stares im sitting on.

"What about you?" Davie asks looking at me

"I'se was simple in the wrong place at the wrong time." I say

"He called you Sullivan how come?" Davie asks again. _Man this guy is really getting on me nerves. _I can tell Jack is also thinking the same thing.

"Why was he chasing you two?" Again with the questions..

"Cause we escaped" Jack says looking at me.

"O boy how?" Less asks sounding excited.

"Well some big shot gave us a ride out in his carriage" Jack says

"I bet it was the mayor." Davie says not to nice. _Man I want to hurt this guy so bad! _I think.

"No you idiot Teddy Roosevelt" I say

"Ever head of him?" Jack asks sarcastically. And also finishing my sentince _Man does he always know what im going to say?! _

"Whats going on there? Out! Out!" I hear a voice that I know all too well. I smirk and turn around.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye would you Medda" Jack says turning on the charm.

"Oh Kelly, Angel how you been kids. O Jack I miss seeing you up on the balcony." Medda says to Jack.

"Hanging on your every word. So Medda" Jack says kissing Meddas hand.

"This is David and Less" Jack says pointing to them.

"Hello" I hear Medda say. Then I zone out. _How come every freaking time we'se come here Jack turns the charm up more? He's like da freaking charm mater._

"Angel are you'se listening to me?" Jack asks looking at me.

"What um no sorry." I say looking at him and he just looks at me like are you ok.

Jack helps me up then pulls Davie by his tie to watch Medda sing. Davie is really getting into it. Jack is just standing there hes seen her perform so many times. I smile as I watch Davie move to were ever Medda is performing. Boys they are such pains in the asses sometimes.


	4. O no im in trouble!

I own nothing cept the things you dont reconize.!

* * *

The show just finished so we go outside. Jack lights his cigarette on the building.

"So you like that?" Jack asks Davie as he sits down on a shoe shinning seat. I sit next to him blocking out the conversation. _I think it would be a good time to go see an old friend but if I go tonight they'll kill me for being out after dark alone as well as Jack he would for sure kill me. _

"Wait shes going with you? How come?" Davie asks Jack snapping me out of it.

"Shes going with me cause she wants to and shes my best friend" Jack answers before me. I look at him for a second Jacks always been there for me. But lately ive kind of felt something more for him.

We hear a loud boom go of not to far from us. Sounds like something fun. We all share a look and take off to the sound we get there and the trolley strike. I look around at everyone fighting they are all fighting.

"Hey Jack, Angel why don't you two come back to my place and meet my folks?" Davie asks both of us. Jack of course says yes so they are looking at me for an answer.

"Sorry I'se cant not tonight I have some things I'se gotta do. So you two go ahead" I say not looking at Jack cause I know he's looking at me like what do you have to do.

"Jack ill see you'se back at the lodging house latter," I say walking away without another word. So I'm going to the one place I know I love to see someone who no matter what always help's me. So I go to Brooklyn to see the King as they call him. Spot! I'm on the Brooklyn Bridge when my mind starts to wonder. I've been doing this a lot lately. _Spot is so going to kill me when I get there. O well looks like im staying another night in Brooklyn. What about Mush he's going to Kill me when he knows were ive been._ I happen to be one of the only newsies that isn't scared of Spot.

He is after all one of my best friends. I could never think of him or Jack any other way then that. Could I? No Spot no defidendly not but Jack I think I have started to think of him differently. Man I'm so confused about everything. There's like a 0 chance Jack likes me like that anyway. He'll probly end up going for some rich hearty-tarty girl with a good family. Unlike me I only have Mush.

"Well look who do we have here walking about all alone in the street of Brooklyn?" I hear a voice say I twirl around fast and see-

* * *

Cliffy sorry had to. short chapter i know i just have a ton of school work to do. Ill update when i can!


	5. Why me?

**Im so sorry everyone.. Its been a while. **

_Recap. _

_"Well look who do we have here walking about all alone in the street of Brooklyn?" I hear a voice say I twirl around fast and see-_

* * *

I whip around as fast as I can and see Spot. I smile as I look at him.

"Hey spot. Don't do that to me you almost gave me a heart attack." I say walking up to him spit shaking his hand.

"Angel what are you doing here this time at night?" He asks me. I look at him and smile again.

"I needed a break for a while, and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought that I would come visits." I say as we start the walk back to the Brooklyn Newsie house.

"Well you could have waited till tomorrow. Couldn't ya?" He asks looking at me sidewise.

"But were the adventure in that?" I ask him. He smirks at me. We talk the whole way to the house. I stay there all night but I decide to go back in the morning.

"WERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT!" that's my welcome home. Lovely Mush

"I was in Brooklyn." I answer and it goes totally silent in the line. By the way everyone is getting their papers.

"Why they heck were you in Brooklyn!?" o he's mad.

"Calm down wills you. I was just visiting a friend. Okay and I'm here am I not. I mean come on. You know I can fight. So don't worry." I say to him. But he's still mad at me. O well.

"Yeah but why Brooklyn why couldn't you just stay with Jack." He says to me.

"Mush later we will talk but not now." I say as I buy my papers and walk away.

I've sold every single one of my papers by now its lunchtime.

"Well, well, well who is it we have here Oscar. Would it be o what did you call her? O yeah shorty." I HATE THOSE TWO.

"I'm not in the mood you two so why don't you just leave me alone. For once." I say to Oscar and Morass. I really don't like those two.

"Aw she's not in the mood for us. I feel so sad. Someone as pretty as you should always be in the mood." Morass says to me I look and see Oscar doing something behind him but can't really see.

Morass is suddenly on me pinning me to the wall with his arms. I knee him were it hurts and he bends over in pain. I look at Oscar and see he has the brass knuckles out and ready to use them. I get off the wall and run. But I feel his arms go around my waist. I try to kick him but to no avail, he's got me. He turns me around and lands a lovely punch right to my jaw. I feel something in my mouth the taste is blood. I look at him with so much hate but I cant wiggle free of his grip. He's too strong for me. I feel so weak in the moment but I don't let him know that. The next thing I feel is a punch to my gut, that knocks all the wind out of me. Morass has recovered from the hit I gave him. The both are now on me. I hear shouting suddenly. It sounds a lot like Jack.

"Lets beat it before they see us." One of them says they both run out of the ally way they dragged me into. Leavening me on the ground trying to catch my breath. Never again will I let them do that to me.

"Ashley you okay?" I hear Jack say to me.

"Ill be okay," I say trying to sit up but almost failing.

"No your not. Let me help" So Jack helps me up into a sitting position.

"What did they do to you?" he asks with concern clear in his voice.

"They wanted revenge from last time." I say standing up then putting my hand on my stomach, it's in so much pain.

"Angel you're bleeding" He says pointing to my stomach. I move my hand and sure enough there's blood all over my hand.

"Im not going to let you walk over Hatten like that. I'm taking you to Davies house its not far from here. Its closer then the lodgening house." He says picking me up and ignoring my protests. Wow he's really gotten stronger. He's carrying me bridal style though the street and people keep staring at us like were nuts. My eyelids start to get a little heavy but I know I cant sleep that would not turn out good. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head in his chest. I feel his heart start to beat a little faster and smile to myself a little.

"What happened to her!?" I hear suddenly and I know we are at Davies.

"She was beat badly and then I found her. She wont tell me who beat her though." Jack says I hear voices of a woman.

Jack then lays me down on a bed and sits next to me.

"How do you feel?" He asks me. I look at him.

"O this, o its nothing just a little scratch." I say to him and he chuckles a little.

"Good to know your still you" Jack says. Then some girl comes over to the other side of the bed and puts something on my stomach were Oscar hit me with the brass knuckles.

"Bloody hell " I say and the girl gives me a disapproving look. So that really hurt.

"Who the heck are you?" I ask the girl.

"I'm Sarah David's sister" she says coolly someone's got a stick up their butt. Shesh. She then starts to clean out my lovely cut. O my gosh that hurts like hell. Jack looks at me amused cause he knows I'm trying my hardest not to swear. Thankfully he comes over and grabs my hand to try and calm me down. It works a little. Then Sarah painfully puts pressure on my stomach.

"Bloody hell woman" opps it came out. My bad. She's glaring at me again its not like I've every done anything to her.

"I cleaned and wrapped the cut up it should be better by morning. I do not recommend though doing to much to re-open it." She says calmly. But there's so much hate in her eyes for some reason. I don't even want to know why.

"Do you think I can leave her here for the night?" Jack asks looking at Sarah.

"I think that would be the best." Sarah says. You see there parents aren't home for the weekend. So I'm guessing ill be staying in their room.

"She can stay in my parents room." Well I was right. Whoopee. Jack picks me up and carries me to their bedroom. And puts me down on the bed, he starts to leave.

"Jack wait!" I say seeing him leave I really don't want to be here alone tonight. He turns around and looks at me.

"What is it Ash?" he says to me coming back over.

"I well, um I. Could you ah stay with me?" I ask not looking at him.

"You uncomterable staying here alone?" He asked amused.

"A little." I say then I feel him sit next to me.

"Ill stay" He says smiling at me. I smile back as he lies down next to me. It's so perfect.

"Jack?" I whisper to him

"Yeah" I hear him say.

"Thank you for everything" I say finding his hand and giving it a squeeze. I feel him roll over and look at me. I can feel his eyes boring into me.

"What happened tonight? You said they wanted revenge. Who?" he asks I cant seems to find it in me to tell him and burden him with my problems.

"It was just some guys. They are just people from my past. People who need to learn that no matter what they do. It wont change what it did to me. They wanted revenge for the thing I did to them cause they did something to me." I say a lone tear falling down.

"Angel what did they do to you?" he asks.

"We all have secretes Jack and some are just better left untold." I whisper to him.

"Well if you ever want to talk about them I'm here. You know that." I hear him say and I feel his warm breath on my face. It's killing me right now. He gently puts his arm around my waist being careful of the wound.

"Jack?" I ask him softly.

"Yeah Angel?" He asks his breath hitting my face again.

"Could we not tell mush about this please?" I ask him desperation clear in my voice.

"I promise I wont only if you tell me who did this to you. You don't have to now but soon." He says to me I look up and can see him clearly through the dark his dark brown eyes are looking down at me with concern and love? What Jack and me? No that can't be it has to be something else. It can't be that. So we lay and talk for a while till we both drift off to sleep.


	6. Hes so going to kill me!

**heres another! **

My morning wake up call is less then peaceful. It's screaming of only one person. Sarah, who else would it be? I hear Jack mumble something in his sleep he's always been one to sleep through anything. I wake up and get out of bed and grab my shirt from yesterday and pants I was lend some stuff my Sarah last night. I get dressed and run my hands though my hands. I've always been an early riser cause it's easier to get ready before the guys wake up.

"Angel" I hear Jack mutter and I look over at him and see he's still asleep. I smile and leave the room without making a sound.

"Good morning Angel" Davie says to me when he sees me.

"Morning Davie." I say sitting down. Then Sarah comes into the room and looks at me like I'm supposed to be doing something.

"Um Davie what time is it?" I ask looking at him he looks at his pocket watch.

"6:30 why?" He asks and I look at him and run into the room to wake Jack up.

"Jack come on wake up" I say shaking him in-between all my words. He doesn't budge. Ga we have to be at the gates before 7 or no papes aw crap.

"JACK come on" I say then I jump on him. That wakes him up.

"What do you want?" He mumbles when he sees me. I'm stadling him this whole time.

"You have 20 minutes to get your lazy butt up and out of bed before we have to be at the gates." I say to him. He looks up at me.

"I think you might have to get off me first for me to do that." He says to me.

"No I don't think I will. I'm way to comfortable here." I say but then I see a glimmer in Jacks eyes.

"Jack" I say warning him but no he doesn't listen. He starts to tickle me.

"Jack. Stop. It. Tickles. To. Much." I say laughing and I fall over and our positions are switched somehow. He's now stadling me. His face then starts to move closer to mine and I move mine closer as well. Not thinking. Our faces are centimeters apart when Sarah bursts in the door and sees Jack on top of me, and him also without a shirt.

"Sorry I heard someone screaming" She says leaving the room and the door wide open. Jack rolls off of me and gets ready to go.

We are all walking to the gates Jack and I haven't said one word to each other since that minute. It's odd really I mean did he really want to kiss me or was it just a spler of the moment thing. O boy this is going to bother me like crazy. Wait I slept with him though. O crap. We stop at the gate cause everyone is just there waiting. No one has got their papers yet.

"What's going on here?" Jack asks.

"They jacked up the price!" Kid Blink is freaking out.

"They what?" Jack asks again, when he says this I can feel eyes boring into my back. I just have a feeling that they're Mushes. He's going to kill me for not coming back last night. I look to the ground when his eyes meet mine and his eyes grow huge cause of the lovely bruise left

**I will update when i can things here have been so hecktic. Its been hell. But i will when i can! **


	7. Brooklyn?

Looking back!

_"Jack" I say warning him but no he doesn't listen. He starts to tickle me._

_"Jack. Stop. It. Tickles. To. Much." I say laughing and I fall over and our positions are switched somehow. He's now stadling me. His face then starts to move closer to mine and I move mine closer as well. Not thinking. Our faces are centimeters apart when Sarah bursts in the door and sees Jack on top of me, and him also without a shirt._

_"Sorry I heard someone screaming" She says leaving the room and the door wide open. Jack rolls off of me and gets ready to go._

_We are all walking to the gates Jack and I haven't said one word to each other since that minute. It's odd really I mean did he really want to kiss me or was it just a spler of the moment thing. O boy this is going to bother me like crazy. Wait I slept with him though. O crap. We stop at the gate cause everyone is just there waiting. No one has got their papers yet._

_"What's going on here?" Jack asks._

_"They jacked up the price!" Kid Blink is freaking out._

_"They what?" Jack asks again, when he says this I can feel eyes boring into my back. I just have a feeling that they're Mushes. He's going to kill me for not coming back last night. I look to the ground when his eyes meet mine and his eyes grow huge cause of the lovely bruise left._

* * *

He's looking at me hard I just look away from him and look at Jack who is thinking.

"Jack ill be back, I promise." I whisper in his ear so no one can hear. He nods his head. And I take off running. I go to the Brooklyn Bridge the only place in this whole stinking place that I can think. I lean over a little on the bridge so I can feel the soft breeze on my face. I'm so confused right now. I want to avoid Jack but at the same time I don't. I just want to be with him. I look around for a minute and figure its around lunch time. I go back into town and see all the Newsies gathered out side Pulitzers office.

"What's going on?" I ask Davie when I see he's done talking to some guy.

"The Newsies are on strike." He says like its no big deal.

"WHAT!" I scream ok freak out mode.

"Why are we on strike what happened to make this- wait weres Jack?" I ask looking around Davie just points inside. I look at him like he's nuts.

"He's in there? Wait who are you?" I ask the guy standing next to Davie.

"Im Denton Im with the New York Sun." He says streaching his hand out to me. I take it and shake his hand.

"Angel" I say he looks at me.

"Is that your real name?" He says.

"Maybe" I say walking away I go up to see boots.

"Hey Boots what's going on?" I ask the younger Newsie.

"Just waiting for Jack and Less to get out. Then wes going to Brooklyn." He says looking scared at the last part.

"Who's all going with you?" I ask

"Jack and Davie. Do you wana come?" he asks looking up at me.

"You know what I think I might have to join you on that." I say looking at him and smiling.

I look at the doors and see Jack and Less getting tossed out of the building.

"Well, so's your old lady! You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!" Jack screams at the door.

"YEAH!" Less says o hes so cute I laugh at them and go to Jack.

"So how did it go?" I say he looks at me like I'm nuts then slaps his arm around my shoulder as we walk to Tibbys for lunch. Denton will be joining us. Yeahhh.

"So this snooty mug says to me, 'you can't see Mr. Pulitzer. No one sees Mr. Pulitzer.' Real hoity-toity, you know the type?" Jack says retelling the story. And little Less repeats the last part. I roll my eyes at Jack. But he can't see cause I'm sitting next to him.

I zone out from the conversation for a while till I hear my name.

"What was that sorry I missed it." I say

"What's your part in all of this?" Denton asks. I look at him not sure how to answer that.

"Well I'm kinda just-" Jack cuts me off.

"She's me second in command." He says I look at him like he's nuts. Which he is.

"Interesting" Denton, says.

So now here we are on the Brooklyn Bridge on the way to see Spot!

"I've never been to Brooklyn, have you?" Davie asks us.

"I have many a time," I say which he looks at me when I say. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I've spent a month there one night," Boots tells him. Davie looks at like he's nuts.

Jack, Boots and me all lean over the side and scream. O that's so freeing.

"So, is this Spot Conlon really dangerous?" Davie asks we all just kind of laugh it off.

"Angel you better be careful. Last time we were here together-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that. I know what happened last time." I say and shiver at the thought. We are talking in hushed tones. Davie and Boots are talking behind us.

"Im sorry Angel its just I don't want that to happen." He says wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay Jack but you know that, that was not one of my best times. I mean we just got out of the refuge. So that made it even worse." I say looking down. We walk to the dock and I run in front of Jack to see Spot.

"Going somewhere, Kelly?" Bunches says to Jack. Jack just ignores him. I see Spot sitting on top of the pier. I laugh a little at this. That boy has the biggest ego.

"Well, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot says jumping down landing right in front of me. He just raises his eyebrow at me I do the same back to him.

"I see you moved up in the world, Spot. Got a river view and everything." Jack says as they spit shake. I do the same with Spot. I sit down and don't really listen to the conversation I see someone in the crowd that shouldn't be there. My eyes go wide when I see him. Buzzer. Someone who used to be my friend till I found him out for what he really is. I cough looking at Jack he gets my gaze and looks to were I'm looking his eyes also go huge.

"That ain't good enough Jacky-boy. You gotta show me." Spot says looking at Jack then to me. I look at Jack then pull him aside.

"Jack I'm going to stay here and see what Buzzers up to. This cant be good." I say

" No way your not staying." He says looking concerned for me.

"Jack Ill be fine I know everyone here and plus Spot would kill anyone if they touch me." I say locking eyes with him. Looking up at him as always being hes 6'1 and im only 5'1

"Fine just be careful" He says walking to Spot they talk for a minute more. Then Jack Davie and Boots all leave. Leaving me in Brooklyn. Spot walks up to me.

"Jack said you asked him to stay for a while. Why?" Spot says everyone is still watching us.

"Later" I say to him.

"Scam boys!" Spot screams at them. We than start the long walk to the newsie house in Brooklyn. We get there and go into Spots room. He doesn't like to sleep with his boys I have no clue why but he doesn't.

"So why did you stay?" He says to me.

"I need to know why Buzzer is here." I say to him.

"Buzzer?" He asks.

"Yeah Buzzer I saw him in the Newsie crowed when Jack and I were here. Hes someone that I honestly cant trust." I say to him

"Buzzer I don't know a Buzzer but the newest one here is Pick-Pock He might be the one your talking about I don't like him very much at all but I had to let him in for a while. He tends to like to cause trouble" Spot says looking thoughtful.

"Well do you think you can get him to talk to me?" I say

"Alone!" I add seeing his face.

"Fine but ill be right outside the door if I hear anything I'm coming in. got it?" He says

"Sure" I say looking out the window. Spot leaves the room closing the door behind him. I think about what I'm going to say to Buzzer. That boy almost killed me the last time I saw him. I ended up getting shot in the shoulder. Jack was the one that saved me. Buzzer the last time was working for Snyder. So I have to be careful. I hear the door open and see the one person I thought that I would never see again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ashley Myers" Buzzer says. I wince at my real name.

* * *

Hey i finally updated everything!


	8. Jack Why?

**FINALLY!!**

_ Spot leaves the room closing the door behind him. I think about what I'm going to say to Buzzer. That boy almost killed me the last time I saw him. I ended up getting shot in the shoulder. Jack was the one that saved me. Buzzer the last time was working for Snyder. So I have to be careful. I hear the door open and see the one person I thought that I would never see again._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ashley Myers" Buzzer says. I wince at my real name._

* * *

"So what. What are you doing here?" I ask him standing up to him.

"Like I'm going to tell you. You'll probably tell Spot or Jack. Or should I say Francis Sullivan" He says getting closer to me. I back up my back is now touching the wall.

"You have no business here Buzzer. Spots starting to expect something. You should watch your back." I say to him, he gets closer so his face is inches away from mine.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do doll face" He says to me. Putting his hand up to my thought. He starts to squeeze my thought. My face starts to turn red and I cant breath. I bring my knee up to his groin. He lets me go for a minute in order for me to call for someone.

"SPOT!" I scream but Buzzer recovered faster then I thought he would and grabs me and smashes me into the wall. I then hear Spot burst into the room. The weight of Buzzer is lifted off of me. I slid down the wall. Dizzy but shake my head to ride myself of it. Spot and Buzzer are fighting. Spot sends a hard uppercut to Buzzer, which sends him on his way.

"O my Gosh Spot are you okay?" I ask him when he stands up.

"I'm okay. What about you'se?" He asks

"Nothing major my neck is hurting me like crazy though." I say he walks over to me. Moving my shirt a little so he can see.

"You have a little bruise there but nothing else." Spot says. I look up at him and cant resist I hug him. I can tell it took him by major surprise cause he's so tense. But he looses up and hugs me back. I smile into his shirt.

"Thank you so much" I whisper.

"Not a problem. Angel" He says. Not letting go of me. Finally he lets go of me.

"I think I should get you back to Hatton" He says looking down at me.

"I think you should. Jacks already ready to shoot me." I say as we leave the lodging house. We talk as we walk back to Hatton. We get to the lodging house. Everyone is freaking out. I look at Spot.

"I think it might be a good time for you to leave." I whisper to Spot.

"I think you might be right" He whispers back.

"See you later Spot," I whisper

"Later" He says then leaves the house. I look around and see everyone fighting.

"Hey!" I scream. But nobody seems to hear me. I stand up on one of the desks in the room.

"HEY!!"I scream even louder. Finally I got everyone's attention. Everyone is looking at me.

"WHAT!" They all scream at me.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask so confused.

"Crutchy ended up in the refuge" Race says.

"What? Wait weres Jack?" I ask

"He's upstairs in his room." Mush says. I run upstairs and into mine and Jacks room. I see Jack sitting on his bed thinking.

"Jack what happened?" I whisper sitting next to him.

"They took him. They took crutchy. They took him to the refuge." He whispers. He looks so sad.

"Hey. Jack look at me." I say he doesn't look at me for a moment.

"Jack really look at me." I whisper. He finally looks at me.

"We will get Crutchy back. I promise we will." I whisper. He doesn't look like he believes me. I take his face in my hands.

"Even if I have to go back into there I will. Jack I promise." I say he looks at me.

"Angel you aren't going back into the refuge no matter what you say." He says moving his hands up to his face were my hands are. He takes both of my hands in his.

"You mean to much to me I wont let you go." He says. Holding both of my hands in his. Wow. Is all I can think.

"Jack I think I have a plan on how to get him out" I say he looks at me.

"Were going to need Davie though." I say to him. So we set our plan in motion that night.

* * *

We are standing in front of the refuge.

"So here it is. The Refuge. My home, sweet home." Jack says I quietly agree with him.

"How can you be sure they sent him here?" Davie says to Jack and I.

"How can I be sure the Delancey's stink? It's just how things work, you know? An orphan gets arrested, Snyder makes sure he gets sent straight here, so he can rehabilitate him. The more kids in the Refuge, the more money the city sends to take care of them, the more Snyder sticks it in his pocket. He's here." Jack says.

"Snyder will do anything to get us back into the refuge." I say looking at Jack.

"Yeah specially Angel here." Jack says I look down when he says this. Its not like it was my fault. Jack and Davie hide in the shadows in order to get in. I stay outside the whole time. I see them come back out. Without Crutchy.

"What happened?" I ask. Jack just looks at me sadly. I then know what happened.

The next day rolls around. I look around and see everyone standing there blocking the entrance to the World news paper. The scabs are standing across from us.

"Alright. Everyone remain calm" Davie says Which no one listens to him.

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy!" Jack screams into the crowed. Everyone then goes off into fighting the scabs.

"Jack what the heck are you thinking?!" I scream at him. He completely ignores me. We are getting killed until.

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here." I hear. Its SPOT! Finally. Basically he saved our butts. Everyone fights and when its over Denton come in.

"Jack! Boys! Freeze! Freeze!" Denton says. I look up just as Jack grabs me and puts his lips on mine. I freeze not knowing what to do when I see a flash. I pull back from Jack a little confused but I see Denton with a camera and then I know what just happened.

I smile and walk away from all the boys. Jack kissed me. He. I don't know what to do. I walk back to the lodging house. I walk up to mine and Jacks room. Being with Jack right now is going to be the worst thing ever for right now. Why did he have to kiss me. I thought he liked Sarah. That was my first kiss. I sit on my bed, then lie down. Thinking about the kiss. It was everything I could ever imagine. It just wont stop playing in my head. I hear someone come in. I feel pressure on my bed.

"Angel are you okay?" I hear him say. I sigh.

"Why did you do it?" I ask him.

"Why did I do what?" He asks he's pretty clueless. I look up at him with my tear stained face. He looks concerned.

"Nothing Jack. I just honestly want to be alone." I whisper. He looks at me then stands up to leave the room. I fall asleep crying.

I will honestly update more often hopefuly. but with the start of school. it might be hard. But no worrys i will update!


	9. Mush confused No

.

_"Jack! Boys! Freeze! Freeze!" Denton says. I look up just as Jack grabs me and puts his lips on mine. I freeze not knowing what to do when I see a flash. I pull back from Jack a little confused but I see Denton with a camera and then I know what just happened._

_I smile and walk away from all the boys. Jack kissed me. He. I don't know what to do. I walk back to the lodging house. I walk up to mine and Jacks room. Being with Jack right now is going to be the worst thing ever for right now. Why did he have to kiss me. I thought he liked Sarah. That was my first kiss. I sit on my bed, then lie down. Thinking about the kiss. It was everything I could ever imagine. It just wont stop playing in my head. I hear someone come in. I feel pressure on my bed._

_"Angel are you okay?" I hear him say. I sigh._

_"Why did you do it?" I ask him._

_"Why did I do what?" He asks he's pretty clueless. I look up at him with my tear stained face. He looks concerned._

_"Nothing Jack. I just honestly want to be alone." I whisper. He looks at me then stands up to leave the room. I fall asleep crying._

* * *

I'm not doing so well at all. I mean I thought Jack liked Sarah. Then he kisses me. He knows that, that was my first kiss. I always wanted it to be special. I guess it was in a way but in another it wasn't. Today everyone is meeting at Tibbys for a celebration I guess. Apparently everyone is happy cause of how yesterday worked out.

I'm walking on my way there when a paper catches my eye. I walk over to the person selling it and buy one. On the cover is what I feared. Me and Jack kissing. It's going to be all over soon. O my gosh. Mush is going to kill me. O crap. I'm so dead. Wait what if Snyder sees this. O man then I totally will be dead. I look up and see people looking at me some with major dislike. I take off running towards Tibbys everyone's been there about an hour now. I get there and see everyone all around Davie and Jack.

"There's a lot of us, and we ain't going away. We'll  
fight until damn Doomsday if it means we get a fair shake." I hear Jack say as soon as I walk in. I stay in the back so no one will see me.

"Hey, guys. To out man Denton." Davie says I look at him. Barely being able to see him though everyone.

"DENTON" All the Newsies in the joint say. More like scream but o well. I wait till it clears out a little bit before going to the front were Jack and everyone else is. I see Spot and he sees me I see the clear smirk on his face. I glare at him.

"Well look who decided to join us" Spot says. Loudly. I could so hurt him right now. Everyone's eyes go to me. Just what I didn't want.

"Hey everyone" I say waving. I feel someone's eyes burning into my back though. I turn around to a very pissed of Mush. O crap. He walks over to me.

"We need to talk" He hisses to me. Grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the dinner.

"WHAT THE HECK! I DON'T SEE YOU FOR ALMOST TWO DAYS THEN I SEE YOU ON THE COVER KISSING JACK!" He screams at me. So much for being calm.

"Its not the way it looks." I say looking down.

"ITS NOT THE WAY IT LOOKS! ITS OUT THERE FOR THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD TO SEE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He screams at me again.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I scream back.

"He kissed me Mush. He kissed me." I say looking down. Trying to not think of it. But it been playing in my mind almost none stop. His warm lips on my own.

"Wait what?" Mush asks. He's confused great.

"Sit down and Ill tell you exactly what happened. And you cant interrupt me okay." I say he sits down and nods his head to tell me to explain what happened. So I do just that. He looks pissed still by the end.

"I'm going to kill him" He mumbles. O crap.

"Mush you cant." I say

"Why the heck not?" He says standing up.

"Because I wont let you Mush." I say

"After he hurt you so much you're still defending him. Why?" He asks still confused.

"Because over the years I've known Jack I fell for him" I whisper.

"Wait?" He says.

"I love him" I say clear as day. Mush looks stunned.

"You.. him.. wait how- but- wow" is all he can get out I smile sadly

"Don't worry Mush he would never like me. He only thinks of me as a best friend." I say to him. He smiles at me. I smile sadly back. He slings his arm over my shoulder as we walk back in.

"By the way I think you might be wrong." Mush says looking at Jack. I see him staring at me. I smile at him as Mush walks over to him friends. Jack waves me over to him.

"Uh heya Jack" I whisper

"Sit" Is all he says I sit across from him.

"We need to talk." He says.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry its short but i had somone tell me that if i didnt update they would hunt me down. so here it is.


	10. The Truth comes out

**A.N **

**Okay so i feel really bad about not updating in forever!! Its been crazy and i know this is kind of a short chapter but i havent givin up on the story i promise!! the next chaper will be longer!!** **_~Rain_**

* * *

_"Don't worry Mush he would never like me. He only thinks of me as a best friend." I say to hi_

_ m. He smiles at me. I smile sadly back. He slings his arm over my shoulder as we walk back in._

_"By the way I think you might be wrong." Mush says looking at Jack. I see him staring at me. I smile at him as Mush walks over to him friends. Jack waves me over to him._

_"Uh heya Jack" I whisper_

_"Sit" Is all he says I sit across from him._

_"We need to talk." He says. I look at him_

"Yeah we do Jack" I say to him. He looks at me for a second. Then stands up and grab my hand pulling me up.

"Jack were are we going?" I say as he pulls me out the door. He doesn't answer me he just keeps pulling me along the street. He pulls me all the way to central park. Were he wants to finally sit and talk.

"Angel listen about the kiss, it, I mean look" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"I know Jack it was all a big mistake all of it. The kiss the flirting. I know" I say starting to stand up but I feel him hand grab my arm.

"Is that what you think? You think it was all a mistake?" he says a little hurt.

"Isn't that what you were going to tell me? It was all a mistake I mean Jack I know you like Sarah I mean just look at the way you look at her. Its okay Jack I know. I'm not meant to be with you." I say breaking out of his arm and run. I think I just made a really big mistake letting him go. But I won't let him do that to me. Ever. No one knows much about me. He knows almost everything but once again everyone has there secrets. Mine might just get someone killed. I look at were I stopped running and see I'm at Meda's place. I walk in.

"Meda!" I say once I spot her.

"Angel what's wrong?" she says. She's always known when something was wrong with me no matter what. I look up at her trying to will the tears to go away.

"Jack and I kissed. And I ran away from him" I say sitting down.

"Oh Angel." She says walking to sit with me. So I retell her the whole story of what has happened since he kissed me. By that time my heart just cant take it anymore and I burst into tears.

"Angel I think you need to talk to him like really let him talk to you." She says. I know she's right but I just don't want to admit it.

"I know and thanks for listening to me rant Meda you're the best." I say giving her a hug. I start my walk back to the lodging house when I see Jack out and about.

"Jack!" I scream in order to get his attention. He looks up at me a little surprised to see me.

"Jack wait!" I say when I see him start to walk again he slows down but doesn't stop. I run to catch up with him.

"Can we talk?" I ask him

"There's nothing to talk about. You made that clear earlier today" he says not looking at me. I grab his arm and turn him to face me.

"Look Jack I don't regret that kiss one bit but I have a feeling you do.. I just want to hear you out." I say he looks like he's trying to figure out whether or not he wants to talk to me.

"Angel I don't not at all if that's what you think. And Sarah she is just a friend. I was so confused. Conflicted with my feelings about you that I didn't know what to do. I went with what my heart told me to do. I've wanted to kiss you for the longest time and it just seemed like the perfect time." He says looking me straight in the eyes. I look down noticing that my hand it still on his arm.

"See I don't want you to get into more trouble then you were already in cause it seems to me you do that just fine yourself. Me being the full on leader in this strike has caused me a little trouble and I don't want you into this. I want to keep you as safe as I can. But its so hard cause all I want is for you to be by my side all the time." He says.

"Jack no matter what you get yourself into I will always be at your side. I wont leave you ever. I would go to the ends of the earth with you." I whisper he smiles at me lightly.

"Promise me that when this is all over we can be together. Like you being my girl" he says I smile at that.

"I promise you" I say reaching up and kissing him on his cheek. He smiles and takes my hand to take me back to the lodging house.

We both enter the house when Swifty quickly stops us and points up to Snyder. I see him talking to Kloppman.

"Oh, you mean Jack Kelly and Angel James. Yeah they were here, but they put an egg in there shoe and beat it." I hear Races voice says.

"I have reason to believe that they are escaped prisoners, possibly dangerous" Snyder says. I silently cuss my bad luck at the moment. Only Jack knows about why I was really in there. Now my brother and everyone else is going to know. Everyone distracts Snyder as Jack and I sneak out.

"Jack were are we going to go?" I ask as he grabs my hand walking down the street.

"Davies" he answers shortly. I don't question him but instead of him dragging me all the way there I walk to keep up with him.

"Come on we are going to climp the fire escape." He says I look at him like hes crazy.

"They wont be up this time of night" he explains I listen to him and start to climb until Jack tells me to stop.

"okay why are we?" I ask confused

"Cause Snyder wont look for us here" he says like its common sense

"Oh" I say as I sit down he sits next to me. I suddenly get tired and yawn.

"you know you can sleep right?" he says

"Sleeping on a hard grate no thank you!" I say lightly I hear him chuckle. I suddenly feel myself being pulled down and my head is on his chest.

"Better?" he whispers

"Much" I mumble falling asleep. I wake up in the morning to someone screaming. Is that a common thing here or what?

"Were you two out there all night?" I hear Sarah's say. I sit up and stretch trying not to wince at her voice.

"Yeah we were" Jack says looking over at me then back to Sarah


	11. A Turn in Events

SOOO i know its been so long since ive undated or even touch FF. But IM BACK! hopefully for good now to finish this story and i promise its almost done not much longer. :)

Ive got my muse back BABY!

* * *

A Change in Events.

"Were you two out there all night?" I hear Sarah's say. I sit up and stretch trying not to wince at her voice.

"Yeah we were" Jack says looking over at me then back to Sarah

"Why didn't you wake us?" Sarah says completely ignoring me.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb nobody. Besides it's like the Waldorph out here." Jack says lightly.

"Great view" I say looking at Sarah.

"Cool air" Jack fished completely oblivious to Sarah and I glaring at each other.

"Go on the roof ill get you two some breakfast." She says flatly.

Jack gently grabs my hand and helps me up from where I was sitting. I ended up falling asleep on him last night. Whoops, We both get to the roof and eat the breakfast Sarah made for us. They end up talking about a few different things while I completely zone out due to the little sleep I got last night.

* * *

Later that night at Irving Hall

"Carrin the Banner!" Jack yells from the stage hes on with Newsies from all over the state watching him. While Medda and I are back stage listening.

"So, we've come a long way, but we ain't there yet and maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But that's fine, we'll just get tougher with it. But also, we gotta get smart and start listening to my pal David, who says 'stop soakin' the scabs'." Jack says.

"What are we supposed to do to the bums? Kiss 'em?" Race says sarcastically. I chuckle hearing the comment from him. I then feel Medda grab my arm to get my attention.

"You're going to help me get ready Angel. Also I have the perfect dress for you" she says lightly dragging me back to her dressing room. Medda and I both get ready and by the time Jack is done with everything the curtains open and Medda goes out onto the stage while I head to the table Jack and the boys are sitting. My eyes then connect with Jack and his eyes grow huge seeing what I am wearing. I smile lightly to myself and sit down next to him.

He leans lightly over to me and whispers in my ear.

"You look stunning Angel" he says leaving goose bumps on my neck. I blush lightly and turn my attention back to Medda on the stage. Suddenly David runs up to Jack and grabs him and yells at him. I see the look on Jacks face and suddenly I know whats going on. Jack jumps up and grabs me, Sarah and Less and gets us out of there before anyone can see us.

I quickly get Sarah and Less home, but not without many questions from both of them.

"Angel please tell me they are going to be okay" Less says with tears in his eyes. I sigh and sink down so we are level.

"Everything will be okay Less they know how to take care of each other" I say trying to convince him that they are okay. But am I trying to convince him or myself? I stand back up and look at Sarah who is silently freaking out.

"Sarah" I say putting a hand on her arm, "There big boys they know how to take care of themselves" I say giving her a reassuring squeeze. She just gives me a sad smile. I ended up staying with them all night.

The next morning I head to the Lodging house hearing nothing from my brother or anyone else. I start pacing back and forth waiting for News of what happened last. Suddenly the door slams open and all the Newsies come in. I rush over to them.

"Mush what happened?" I say panicked. He sighs as he sweeps me up into a crushing embrace. I hug him back confused as to what is going on. He sets me down gently and leads me over to the couch to talk. He tells me everthing that happened at the Court House and about how Jacks name isn't Jack and everything. Suddenly I feel slightly guilty about not telling him. I sigh and look down, tears forming in my eyes.

"Mush, Angel we are going to Tibby's, you coming?" Race says lightly.

"Nah you guys go ahead im going to go see how Medda is doing" I say lightly, standing up and walking out the door. I end up staying with Medda the rest of the day and into the next. Being with her really helps me sometimes, she may not know exactly what happened to me in order for me to be in the refuge, but she knows enough about it.

* * *

I walk up to the distribution center to see what is going on considering all the people around.

"DAVID" I yell in order to get his attention, he spins around to see me. "What is going on here?" I say flatly.

"Its Jack, hes dressed like a scab" David says. Wait a minute, WHAT? I push my way through till I get to the police line and sure enough I see Jack there in a fancy new suit. I just look at him.

"You wana talk to him?" Weasel says, I nod as the police let me through. I walk gently up to Jack just looking at him. His eyes then connect with mine and I see the guard that is up in his eyes, One that is never there with me. I sigh and we both pull off to the side a little to talk.

"What happened Jack?" I say looking up at him. "And don't lie to me I can always tell when you do"

"He was going to use everything against me" He says in a broken voice. "Everything I worked so hard for, I would have lost everything and would have been responsible for Davy loosing his family. I cant have that on me Angel." He says looking at me pleading me to understand.

"Jack I know this isn't you, you would never hurt them like this. Its almost to much though Jack they love you. You lied to them, I lied to them. No matter what that wont change." I say looking up at him with unshed tears. We finish the talk and step back to where everyone is. I gently press my hands to his chest and lean up and gently kiss him on the cheek whispering something in his ear.

"I will always forgive you" I say lightly before I slip back into the crowd of Newsies. I hear the things they all yell at him. Calling him a liar and a traitor, in a way it was true but I didn't want to except it. Spot comes over to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I lean into him and wrap mine around his waist. He lets out a light chuckle.

"Well Davy" I say looking at him. "It looks like its all you this time, Be your own voice"

"Looks that way doesn't it" He says with a sad smile.

* * *

The next morning

The last day and a half I've spent it watching Less and trying to help Davy with the whole thing. Less and I are walking down the street to find Davy when I hear a voice that I wish would just vanish.

"Wheres your older brother kid, Huh? Where's Davy?" Morris says shoving Less, he pops right back up and Charges after Oscar as Morris grabs me around the waist. Oscar easly picks me up and carries me into the ally as I kick and hit his back. Its hard though because I'm so small compared to everyone. He sets me down on the ground and as soon as he does I punch him hard in the jaw. He yells letting me go but the only place to go is farther into the ally. I'm an idiot its official.

"Angel!" I hear Davy yell.

"Davy No!" I yell

Oscar suddenly punches David and I turn around and hit Morris but he catches my stomach and knocks the breath right out of me also ripping open the scab. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach as Less runs over to me.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" Less yells at them and Less keeps yelling at them to stop as I keep trying to get up. I suddenly see Jack come up behind Morris and punch him in the face as David jabs Oscar in the rids effectily getting Oscar off of him. Jack rushes over to me.

"Angel you okay?" Jack says, gently helping me up.

"Yeah, Im fine Jack, just a little sore" I say wincing, he sighs and just brings me into his arms. I smile as I hug him back taking in his smell of paper, ink and tobacco.

"What you couldn't stay away" David says

"Well I guess I cant be something I aint." Jack says wrapping an arm around me waist to keep me up.

"What a Scab?" David says sarcastic like.

"No, Smart" Jack says smartly back. I end up laughing at them.

* * *

WOOO one more Chapter. Im SORRY again about just vanishing. Im working on the story again and almost done this time :)


	12. Is this goodbye

_Last time. _

_"Angel you okay?" Jack says, gently helping me up._

_"Yeah, Im fine Jack, just a little sore" I say wincing, he sighs and just brings me into his arms. I smile as I hug him back taking in his smell of paper, ink and tobacco._

_"What you couldn't stay away" David says_

_"Well I guess I cant be something I aint." Jack says wrapping an arm around me waist to keep me up._

_"What a Scab?" David says sarcastic like._

_"No, Smart" Jack says smartly back. I end up laughing at them._

* * *

Now

The three of us end up at Davys house so I can get cleaned up again.

"How do you get yourself into these situations?" Sarah says as I lay on the bed.

"Honestly" I say with a wince "I haven't the slightest idea. It just happens"

She just laughs a little at me and I give her a smile. Sarah and I have become, dare I say friends. Gasp I know right, you're thinking how on earth can you be friends with her? Well she's really not that bad. I promise.

After Sarah finishes cleaning me up I slip my shirt back on over the bandage as Jack walks back in and sits down on the bed with me. He takes my hand in his and weaves our figures together. I smile lightly.

"So Denton wrote an article about us, it's really good We are going to talk to him about it if you want to come, If not I understand" he says giving my hand a squeeze.

"You know what, lets go" I say with a smile, he grins and grabs my hand helping me up onto my feet.

* * *

Denton's apartment

Jack, Davy, Less and I walk up to his door, Jack knocks on the door shooting me a look. On the way over we both read the story that Denton wrote about the Newsies and sweat shop kids.

"Did you mean what you wrote here? 'Bout all these sweat shop kids listening to me?" Jack says as soon as Denton opens the door. Always right to the point.

"I don't write anything I don't mean. Come on in. I'm just packing a few things." Denton says as the four of us walk in. I look around the apartment in a longing way. Its something that I've always longed for.

"So, yes, I mean it. The city thrives on child labor. A lot of people  
make money that way. They're terrified that the newsies strike will spread." Denton says

I sigh as I look at everything again blocking out the conversation between everyone at the moment. Everything is about to change, I can just feel it in my heart something big is coming. Then David says something that snaps me out of my day dream

"Yeah, but our man Denton has something more important  
to do. He's going to be an ace war correspondent, right Denton?" David says looking at Denton. I look at him then back to Jack a bit confused. He smiles a little at us.

"Alright where do we start?" Denton says. We all give a big smile knowing something is going to change.

"Alright, we gotta move fast. Now, we'll need the newsies to circulate." Jack says sitting at the table. We all sit down on.

"Not just Newsies from Manhattan though we are gonna need them from all over the place." I say lightly.

"There's something else that we need. We need a printing press." Denton says a little down.

"Just so happens I know a guy with a printing press" Jack says with a smirk. We all look at him a bit confused.

* * *

We all take Less home for the night knowing that none of us will be sleeping tonight. Jack then takes me hand and leads us to the World building.

"This is your bright idea?" I whisper to Jack he just gives me a big grin.

"Well this is it" Jack whispers we all look at him as he uncovers Planten press, wow that's old.

"Alright! A Platen press. Looks like old man Pulitzer never threw anything away." Denton says I laugh lightly knowing it's a good thing for us.

"Is it going to work?" David asks

"It better. We have a deadline." Denton says and we all start working on the press. I grin as Jack walks over to me and rests his head on my shoulder,

"We are going to be making a difference Angel" he says

"I know" I say turning and lightly kissing his lips.

* * *

A few hours later we are finished with all the papers that we had to make. Jack lightly lifts me out of the window where David helps me up. We all head back to the lodging house and hand all the papers out so everyone can get them out. I end up heading out with Mush. The whole rest of the day we give papers to everyone. Later we all meet at the Horace Greeley statue.

I stand there watching all he boys talking, laughing some playing around but everyone has a worried expression on their face. Its something to be expected from a day like today. Suddenly a huge group of people come up in front of us. It looks like everyone from the whole state is here!

I watch as Jack and David walk into the world to go talk to Pulitzer, I give a huge sigh knowing this could go either way for us.

"SPOT!" I yell as soon as I see him. He grins running to me and as soon as he catches me he picks me up and spins me around. I laugh as he sets me down.

"Angel it's gonna change something big is going down!" He says excitingly.

"What's taking them so long?" I'm now starting to freak out a little after about an hour of no news, Mush comes up behind me.

"It's not something that's gonna be like bing bang boom Angel" he says with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly the gates open and David and Jack come rolling out. Jack walks up to Less and whispers something in his ear, then picks him up and puts him on his shoulders.

"We beat 'em!" Jack yells, we all yell in celebration of the fact that we won. Everyone's jumping around hugging each other, in all the commotion I get separated from Jack and everyone else but I don't even notice. I'm just so excited that we beat them and end up celebrating with everyone else. But then the noise from the people stop and I see the Warden with Crutchy, only the Warden is in cuffs. I try to get through the crowed to get a better look but I'm unsuccessful. I than hear a loud cheer from where the Warden is making me realize that they just arrested him.

I push through the crowd to the side and climb up on a bench that's there to get a better look. I give a sad smile as I see Jack climb into the Governors carriage, knowing he's off to the train yard. He says good bye to everyone but looks around suddenly realizing something. His eyes then catch mine and I lift my hand up to him as if to say goodbye. A hurt look passes over his face but also a look of understanding. New York is my home its where my family is where my life is. He understands that it seems.

"Angel!" I hear my brother yell as he runs towards me. I grin as I jump into his arms and he spins me around.

"Mush we did it!" I say as he puts me down.

"I know I cant believe we did it." He says with a huge smile.

"Hey Angel you okay?" Race asks lightly knowing that I was supposed to go with Jack but missed the carriage.

"Ill be okay Race." I say giving him a light smile. "Sides don't we have work to do?" I say running up to the distribution center, I hear them all laugh behind me.

I run up to where I'm right behind David.

"A hundred papes" He says slamming down the money.

"Wo alright Davy!" My brother yells slapping him on the shoulder. A few more of the Newsies get their papes before I do, that's when I hear the screams and the cheers. I watch as the carriage Jack was in comes back into the square with him still riding in it. Davy walks down to meet it as I stand up and watch from the back as I have been doing the last few days.

"Thanks for the advice, Governor. Like you said, I still got things to do. Besides, I got family here" Jack says as he looks at the Newsies then right at me.

"So, how's the headline today?" Jack says walking up to Davy

"Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Davy says smartly back at him. I smile as I make my way down to where they are at. I watch for a minute as they do a spit shake I also see Sarah making her way over to us as well. I make it to the boys before she does though. Jack takes one look at me and grabs me by the waist and brings me toward him so that our bodies are molded together. I grin up at him as he molds our lips together perfectly. We brake away as we hear everyone cheering and making cat calls but he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you Angel, I couldn't leave without you" He says looking directly into my eyes. I give a big smile

"I love you too Jack" I whisper molding our lips back together my hands going to his chest as his go around my waist. We brake apart again as I hear my brother fake throwing up. I laugh at him as well as everyone else. I look out over at everyone and see the faces of the people I've come to love as a family looking back at me. Then I look up at the man whose arm is around my waist and see him looking at me with pure love in his eyes.

I'm finally home where I'm meant to be.

* * *

Well its finally done. Im so happy just to be done with this. I know the last chapter isnt good. But i kind of lost my muse for this story. So Ending time!

:)


End file.
